Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a combined transmission shaft and a rotating device having the same.
Background
A follower of a cam (such as a roller gear cam or a parallel index cam) is a turret. A plurality of rollers disposed around a plurality of recesses of the turret is arranged radially with constant intervals. When the cam rotates, the rollers are pressed and driven by the recesses of the cam, thereby rotating the turret.
When the cam is driven with a high speed, the inertia of the cam becomes greater, such that a negative torque is easily generated. If there is a backlash between the cam and the rollers, the cam is vibrated due to an undesirable collision. As a result, the transmission efficiency of the cam is decreased, and the life span of the cam is shortened. Accordingly, it is important to eliminate the backlash between the cam and the rollers.